xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass display devices and more particularly to a clip for displaying eyeglasses of a variety of different sizes, in several different manners, on a stand or mounted on a wall.
(2) Decription of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Retail commercial eyewear display devices are commonly used and take many different forms. Some, such as that enclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,520 issued Nov. 29, 1988 to Robert C. Pearson, entitled xe2x80x9cArticle Displayxe2x80x9d provide a tray which receives the lens supporting frame sections of the eyeglasses. Others, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,736 issued Nov. 30, 1993 to Tom Orr, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Displaying Eyeglass Framesxe2x80x9d include a channel into which the ends of the eyeglasses temple pieces are received. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,409 issued to William Gerber on Jul. 13, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cEye Wear Display Device And Method Of Using Samexe2x80x9d teaches a device that receives the ends of the temple pieces in a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped member defining a pair of recesses.
Other types of displays engage and/or support the bridge of the eyeglass frame. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,252 entitled xe2x80x9cUnique Eyeglass Holder for Displaysxe2x80x9d issued May 31, 1994 to Mr. Charnow et al.; U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 369,039 entitled xe2x80x9cModular Eyeglass Display Stand Unitxe2x80x9d issued Apr. 23, 1996 to Michael Guccione; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,045 entitled xe2x80x9cEyeglass and Eyeglass Frame Display Fixture and Systemxe2x80x9d issued to James Eldon et al. on Jan. 14, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,416 entitled xe2x80x9cDisplay Fixture For Spectaclesxe2x80x9d issued Dec. 3, 1991 to Jan S. Ennis; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,745 entitled xe2x80x9cDisplay Holder For Eyeglassesxe2x80x9d issued Jan. 2, 1990 to W. Bruce Holden.
Many of these displays are designed to be part of a stand. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,745; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,409; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,416 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,520 mentioned above, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,262 issued Jan. 5, 1993 to G. Zoucki entitled xe2x80x9cDisplay Apparatusxe2x80x9d which may include one or more supports, some of which are rods with bases. Others are designed to mount on a wall, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,045 and 5,316,252.
However, none of the know display devices are capable of supporting eyeglasses of a variety of different sizes, both by the bridge and by the temple pieces, in several different manners, on a stand or mounted on a wall. Further, none can achieve this versatility with a simple design that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass display clip which is capable of supporting eyeglasses of a variety of different sizes, both by the bridge and by the temple pieces, in several different manners.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass display clip which can support eyeglasses on a freestanding stand or mounted to a wall.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass clip which is simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a clip is provided for displaying eyeglasses. The eyeglasses are of the type having lens holding frame sections connected by a bridge and first and second hingeably mounted temple pieces. The clip includes first and second members each defining a channel adapted to receive a different one of the temple pieces. Means are also provided for supporting the bridge of the eyeglasses.
The clip includes a wall with a first side. The first and second members extend outwardly from spaced locations on the first side of the wall. The members may be substantially parallel to each other so as to provide temple piece receiving channels that are parallel to each other or may be tapered so as to provide channels that are inclined towards each other.
The wall has a second side. The bridge supporting means includes first and second elements extending outwardly from the second side of the wall. The first and second elements are inclined relative to each other to form a shape suitable to support the bridge of the eyeglasses.
The bridge supporting means also includes a third element. The third element is mounted on the first and second elements at a location spaced from the second side of the wall. Preferably, the third element is substantially parallel to the second side of the wall and has a generally trapezoidal shape.
The clip is designed to mount on a rod and further comprises rod engaging means. This means is defined by the first and second members and the portion of the first side of the wall situated therebetween. Those parts define a generally cylindrical channel adapted to receive the rod.
The clip further includes a base for the rod such that the rod can stand on a surface. Alternatively, means for mounting the rod to a wall may also be included.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an eyeglass display clip is provided with a wall having first and second sides. First and second members extend outwardly from the first side of the wall. The first and second members each define a channel. First and second elements extend outwardly from the second side of the wall. The first and second elements are inclined relative to each other.
The clip also includes a third element. The third element is mounted on the first and second elements spaced from, but general parallel to, the wall.
The clip is designed to mount on a rod. A rod engaging channel is defined between the first and second members.